Chimera Rules
In the NWoD setting Chimera are not the things of legend, they are the result of science gone wrong. By combining the traits of two or more animals together geneticists in the World of Darkness hope to create the perfect soldiers, test subjects, and servants. The rules that follow are a expansion of the material presented in Skinchangers, for more information on Chimera see Skinchangers Pg. 90. These rules were made with NPCs in mind, however Chimera PCs should be fully playable with the rules as presented. Chimera Creation Step One: Concept As with all characters a Chimera should start with a concept.Is your character a loyal servant, or a renegade beast stalking the sewers? What is her relation with mankind or others of her kind? Have they shown any signs of the madness that is common to her kind? Step Two: Choose Base Creature The chimera will retain all the base skills and attributes of the base creature.Chimera with a human base are created as per standard creation for mortals, adding the Chimera Template in step five. No supernatural creature may be chosen as a base. Step Three: Add Chimera Template Select three dots worth of favors. Additional dots may be purchased by adding dots of hindrances. If using a Human as a base then add Chimera Favors and Aspects at stage five of character creation.Note the Special Rules for Chimera that Follows. Special Rules Shattered Psyche After a failed Morality test Chimera must make an additional derangement roll, potentially gaining up to two derangements. Hideous All Chimera receive a penalty to non-intimidation social rolls with non-chimera characters equal to the dots of Favors they possess (with a maximum penalty of five.) At Storyteller's discretion this penalty may be lessened as others become more acclimated to the character's unusual appearance. Gaining Favors: (Optional) These rules do not allow for the addition or favors after creation by default, however with storyteller approval new favors may be purchased with experience at a cost of five times new level and adding Hindrances of equivalent or greater level. This represents the Chimera's genetics starting to express themselves as the Chimera matures. Other Templates Chimera will never Awaken, go through their first change, and they die upon embrace. They can however be ghouled, and at least one has become a Street Fighter. There are rumors of Chimera being created with Psychic powers but if this is possible those powers would count as Favors. Chimera may Learn the Beast Magic Aspect from Ferals as though it were one dot higher then it normaly would be, assuming they have a teacher. Thus Far none have been taken by the Gentry, nor has a spirit attempted to possess a Chimera. Favors Additional Limbs (O-OOOO) Each dot grants the Chimera the equivalent of an additional pair of prehensile limbs Ageless (O-OO) Some animals are blessed with long life spans. Chimera with this Favor age much slower then members of their natural species. Each dot halves the aging rate of the character. Amazing Potential Type (OO) The maximum level for the specified attribute is eight rather then five. Animera (O) Prerequisite: Enhancement Intelligence Animals with Human enhancements are called Animera, these chimera have all the potential of the human brain locked way with in their bestial bodies. The player of a Chimera with this aspect may rearrange the skill points of their base creature at creation to reflect a larger intellect. Although no skill is technically banned not all skills will be useful for all body forms (Drive doesn't do a parakeet much good.) Chimera with this aspect may spend experience like a normal character. Amphibious (OOO) Chimera with this favor are blessed equally on land as they are in the watter. They do not suffer the effects of suffocation from being submerged, or from being out of the sea. Armor (O-OOOO) This favor grants a General Armor rating equal to it's dots, and a Ballistic Armor rating equal to it's rating minus one. however it lowers the defense and speed rating by half it's rating as well. Bioluminescence (OO-OOO) This Favor allows the character to produce a chemical with in their body which emits a bright light, reducing any penalty for poor lighting with in it's vicinity.. For an additional dot the character may eject this chemical, as a means of distraction, or a trick, the spray has a range equal to the character's stamina. Blending (O-OOO) Like a Chameleon the character may change the color of their skin to blend into the background. When mostly naked the the player may spend one willpower, and for the remainder of the scene subtract one dice to all attempts to spot the character for each dot in this favor, and one dice from attempts to target the character in ranged combat for every two dots. Enhanced Metabolism (O-OOO) Each dot of this favor adds an additional day to the amount of time a character can go with out food or watter before taking damage Enhanced Senses (O+) A series of favors, each one may be purchased separately. *'Basic:' Each dot adds a one dice Equipment Modifier to rolls involving a particular sense *'Blood Hound:' Each dot adds to Survival Rolls involving Tracking *'Night Sight:' Each dot removes one point of penalties for poor visibility or darkness *'Sonar:' Each dot remove one penalty to defense for fighting multiple opponents Enhancement TYPE (O+) Adds a dot to a specified attribute, remember to keep in mind the attribute maximums of the character. Dextrous (O) Animal base only This favor gives animera prehensile limbs allowing them some control in a human world. Without this Aspect chimera with an animal base suffer a -2 or greater penalty to all rolls involving manual dexterity. Flight (O-OOOOO) Prerequisite: Glide The Character gains a Natural Flight speed equal to the dots in this aspect plus dexterity and Strength Glide (OOO) Prerequisite: Hollow Bones When making a running jump, a character with this Favor may travel twice as far as a normal character would (Running Jump is a Strength Plus Athletic roll. Normally each success allows the character to travel size + four feet per success rolled, however double that number with this aspect.) In addition this aspect reduces the damage from falling by half. Grip (O-OOO) Should this aspect manifests as tentacles, or a spiders feet, this favor acts the same; This Favor adds bonus dice to grapple and climbing rolls equal to it's dots. Hive Mind (OOO) A Select group of individuals that have this aspect may act as one. Mechanically speaking that means they may act on the same initiative and each add a bonus dice to a leader in a group action Inhuman Reflexes (OOO) Instinct can go a long way to help assure survival. Chimera with this favor have a Defense equals the higher of their Dexterity or Wits score, rather than the lower, this favor does not add to the defense of Chimera with a non-human base. Irritant (OOO) This favor allows a Chimera to emit a noxious chemical, spray spines, or emit an ink screen that will irritate, disgust, or otherwise distract opponents. By spending a willpower a character with the Favor may make Dexterity + Strength roll to attempt to spray a target(this attack is affected by all modifiers that would normally affect ranged combat) The target of this attack suffers a two dice penalty to all dice pools for a number of turns equal to the successes rolled, if an exceptional success is scored the opponent is stunned for a round as well. This favor has a range equal to twice the character's Stamina for short range, medium range is twice that number and long range is twice that number. Mimic (OO) As Per the Kitsune Aspect Natural Weapons (O-OOOOO) Each dot of this Favor either acts as a equipment modifier to Brawl roll or upgrades the damage type done by Brawl. May not be used with Martial Arts Passing (O) Some Chimera are less hideous then most. Characters with this aspect receive penalty to social rolls for every two dots in Favors (Rounded down) rather then every Dot. Perfect Balance (O-OOO) This favor is common to Chimera with DNA from arboreal or feline species. Each dot in this aspect removes penalties for poor or narrow footing equal to it's rating. Pheromones Type(O-OO) Chemical attractants can be a strong force in the animal kingdom. This Favor allows a Chimera to extrude chemicals that attract and calm members of a particular species. Each dot acts an equipment modifier to social rolls which involving attraction, or calming members of the specified species.. Quills (O-OOOOO) Chimera with this aspect are protected by spines, sharp skin, or some other damaging deterrent. Whenever a character with this favor takes damage from an unarmed attack they may make a Quills roll. The Character that damaged this character receives a point of lethal damage, for each success made on that roll. Regeneration (O-OO) There are species of reptile that can regrow lost limbs. Chimera with this aspect are similarly blessed with amazing healing. For each dot in this favor the time it takes to heal a wound is cut in half. Size (O-OOOO) This Favor alters the size of the character. Each dot either adds to or subtracts from the character's size trait (specified when taken.) Speed (Special) Should they be imbued with the speed of a rabbit, or the crawl of a sloth not all Chimera live life at the same speed. This favor may either add it's dot's to the character's Species Factor when calculating speed, or be taken as a hindrance and subtract from it. Toxic (O-OOOOO) Your flesh is toxic. When consumed the eater is affected by a Poison with a toxicity rating of two times the dots in this favor, the damage is lethal and compiles every day. Venom (O-OOOOO) One or more of the Character's natural attacks delivers a deadly poison, this attack receives a one dice penalty, however any character that is damaged by this attack must resists a poison with a toxicity rating equal to the dots purchased with this favor. The Poison compiles every hour. Webs (OOO) With a successful Stamina roll a Chimera with this aspect can creates strands of webbing. This webbing has a Durability of three ,Structure of five, and may have a Size equal to the number of successes rolled. Hindrances Aging (O-O) A Chimera with this hindrance is cursed with the life of a Mayfly. Each dot of this hindrance doubles the rate at which the character ages. Alien Mind (OO) While all Chimera bear some mental scars from their birth and life, some are more unbalanced then others, those with this hindrance suffer a -1 penalty to all degradation rolls. Aquatic (O) Some Chimera lack the Lungs of terrestrial life,. Chimera with this aspect suffer the effects of Drowning in open air, but not in watter watter Deficiency (O-OOO) Not every modification done to a chimera is favorable. Chimera with this hindrance loose one dot in any attribute per dot taken in this aspect. Dietary needs (OO) Often imbued into a Chimera as a means of control, this hindrance limits what food sources give sustenance to the Chimera. Only a specific substance, specified when this aspect is purchased, is counted as food for starvation. Grotesque (O) Although all Chimera are disturbing, some are more so then others. Character with this hindrance receive an additional penalty to their social rolls equal to the number of hindrance dots rounded up when interacting with non-Chimera characters. Intolerance(OO) Perhaps the Chimera is cold blooded, or over heats easily, either way a Chimera with this hindrance suffers double the normal penalties from extreme temperatures. High metabolism (O+) Genetically enhance metabolisms can some times be taxing on the body. Chimera with this hindrance suffer damage from starvation and dehydration a day earlier then most per dot taken. Hollow Bones (OO) Like the Bird a Chimer with this aspect has lighter bones then most creatures. Whenever any amount of bashing damage is done to the character with this aspect one point is upgraded to lethal damage Impaired Sense (O-OOO) Chimera with this hindrance suffer from poor senses. Each dot in this hindrance incurs a penalty to Perception rolls. Rage: (OOO) Frenzy as per Kindred or Feral (will write full rules later) Toxic Intolerance (OO) This hindrance makes it difficult for the Chimera to deal with the effects of toxins in the body; they suffer a two dice penalty to resist the effects of drugs, poisons, and toxins. Unskilled (O-OOO) Not all of the instincts or mental capabilities are persevered in a Chimera with this hindrance. At creation remove three dots of skills per dot taken in this hindrance. Notes I hope to expand on this material in the near future. There has been very little playtesting done on these rules, and I hope to work on game balance as more testing is done in the future. This is my first Wiki-entry, sorry for any major mix ups. I have done my best to keep to the original material without violating copyright. Should anyone feel this is a violation, I am truly sorry and please feel free to delete it. Thanks, BlU_sKrEEm Category:World of Darkness 2004 (nWoD)